Águila vs Serpiente
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dipper está en Ravencraw y está enamorado de su amiga Pacifica que es un Slytherin… ¿qué tan extraño era eso?. Au Hogwarts.


_Esta historia está ubicada en un universo de Harry Potter, donde nuestros estudiantes van a Hogwarts._

 _Gravity falls No me pertenece._

 **Águila vs Serpiente**

Ese día no parecía ser el mejor, no es que Dipper fuera malo en clase de defensa contra artes oscuras, era el mejor de su generación en realidad, pero la clase de adivinación, era una completa porquería (Que Mabel no le escuchara decir eso). Por eso aunque estaba en su sexto año de clases, después de pasar los horribles exámenes de quinto y debiendo prepararse para su último año dentro de poco, Dipper estaba algo cansado con sus clases de adivinación.

Claro, faltaron las presentaciones.

Dipper Pines es el hermano menor de los gemelos Pines. Con 16 años recién cumplidos, es el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, no por nada está en Ravenclaw. Su hermana mayor Mabel (por cinco minutos) siempre insiste que debió haber terminado en Gryffindor por sus aventuras, pero aunque la aventura siempre lo emociona, aún más lo hace el misterio, descubrir cosas, aprender nuevas magias. Sabe que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó con él.

Es un chico de cabello castaño, algo alto (por fin logro superar a su hermana en altura) flaco, con ojos castaños. Generalmente lo verías estar con un libro por todos lados, pero la historia de ese libro, es otra historia.

Su hermana es similar a él, mismo rostro en general, aunque la nariz del chico es algo más oscura. Mabel tiene un larguísimo cabello castaño, ojos un poco más claros y sus dientes tienen frenillos. A pesar de ser una aventurera, no término en Gryffindor, su casa término siendo Hufflepuff, la casa de los amables y realmente sociables.

Fue una sorpresa ver como los gemelos fueron separados, aun en la actualidad, existen leyendas sobre los gemelos Wesley y como ambos en Gryffindor eran toda una odisea. Uno de los hijos de uno de los gemelos en realidad, estaba por el colegio, al igual que la mayoría de los Wesley.

Bueno, pero esto no es la historia de cómo los Pines estuvieron en el colegio, aunque es una buena historia. Todas las aventuras que ambos tuvieron, sobre los hombretauro, el monstruo del lago la lucha contra algunos villanos y el descubrimiento del autor de los diarios. Que resulto ser su tío Ford que estaba en otra dimensión y ambos tuvieron que traerlo de regreso junto a su Tío Stan, quien era un profesor de estudios mugres, nueva clase impartida.

Aunque Stan realmente solo era un estafador profesional que en sus años jóvenes fue un Slytherin, que había ingresado a Hogwarts para rescatar a su hermano. Luego esta todo el desastre cuando rescataron a Ford, sobre vencer a un ente de otra dimensión, que quería resucitar a Voldemort para tenerlo como esclavo. En realidad era una historia llena de aventura, secretos, misterios, que tomo casi más de cinco años vivir.

Fue hasta hace poco en realidad, que todo parecía algo más tranquilo. Ahora Ford estaba en Hogwarts como maestro de clases contra artes oscuras. Si bien amaba a Stan como su tío abuelo, Ford tenía una conexión más grande con él, no solo por los diarios, ambos fueron de la casa de las águilas.

Pero esa es otra historia, que tal vez algún día puedan conocer.

Esta historia se centra un poco más en…un par de jóvenes.

.

—Nerd—hablo una voz a su espalda que lo hizo saltar un poco, tirando algunos libros al suelo.

Una leve risita lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate, antes de recoger todo a una velocidad extrema antes de voltear a ver a la chica responsable de sus nervios.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado con él en su primer año en Hogwarts, probablemente se hubiera reído en la cara de que esto pasara. Había pasado años corriendo detrás de Wendy Corduroy, capitana de Quiditch de Gryffindor. Que salió el año pasado de Hogwarts junto con el resto de sus amigos, que fueron una pandilla para él, que lo ayudaron en muchas aventuras. Así que nadie podría darte una explicación de cómo, él, enamorado número 1 de Wendy, termino ahora flechado por ella.

Pacifica Northwest.

No es que la chica Slytherin no fuera linda, larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules con destellos morado oscuro y piel perfecta. Claro que su orgullo y prepotencia, hicieron que los primeros años de convivencia entre ambos, fuera una completa tortura, además que la rubia era la rival de su hermana (hasta el extraño torneo de minigolf en el bosque encantado), por lo cual, la relación de ambos fue de odio-odio mucho tiempo.

Puede que su mentalidad comenzara a cambiar hasta su tercer año, donde ambos habían terminado en la mansión Northwest, la de la familia de la chica. Donde ambos tuvieron que luchar contra un fantasma enojado, mientras todo el colegio estaba en una fiesta que daba dicha familia. Cuando vio a la rubia que odiaba llorar, diciendo que no quería ser como su familia, y él se sintió culpable de ofenderla, o el abrazo incómodo.

Puede que al final los Northwest no fueran la familia de sangre pura que le hicieron ver al mundo, además del incidente con Bill, donde la familia termino perdiendo parte de su dinero y estatus. Pero incluso después de eso, Pacifica se hizo mejor persona, acompañándolos a su hermana y él en aventuras, ayudándolos como la gran maga que era, riendo divertida con ellos como amigos, dejando de humillarlos y defendiéndolos.

Si bien al principio Pacifica era una completa perra que odiaba, ahora todo había cambiado. Se había hecho una gran amiga de ambos gemelos, pero si bien su hermana era su mejor amiga, Pacifica tenía el segundo lugar y el primero fuera de su familia. Si bien Wendy también tuvo un lugar especial en su corazón, con ella siempre la admiración fue demasiada para confiarle tantas cosas como termino haciendo con Pacifica.

Ahora que ambos tenían 16 años, que eran unos jóvenes y tenían dos años de amistad con aventuras. Sus sentimientos habían evolucionado (tal Pokémon) y convirtiéndose en…incluso pensarlo le daba escalofríos…¿amor?. Era muy joven para estar enamorado, lo de Wendy fue un hermoso primer amor platónico, pero ahora todo era tan serio y no quería asustarla, tampoco quería cambiar nada.

Todo era tan…complicado.

—Estas perdido en tus pensamientos—dijo Pacifica ayudándole con un libro que termino cerca de sus pies.

Se rio nervioso antes de rascar su cabeza, en un gesto inconsciente, que solo provocaba que todos supieran que estaba nervioso.

Por Merlín, era un caso perdido.

—El examen de adivinación…ya sabes…no es mi materia preferida—creo rápidamente una salida, funciono al ver la mirada de Pacifica.

—¿Por qué elegiste esa materia?—pregunto conociendo su aversión por esta, compartiéndola, una de las primeras cosas que tuvieron en común.

—Bueno es una de las favoritas de Mabel, además saber que Gideon también la lleva y Mabel está en contra de quedarse sola con él—se ríe recordando al chico de quinto año que acoso a su hermana, intento matarlo y posteriormente ayudándolos.

Pacifica solo suspira, sabe que su punto débil siempre será Mabel.

—Siempre la proteges demasiado—le reprocha de forma cansada.

No se molesta, aunque no niega que las primeras veces tal vez lo hizo un poco. Ahora Dipper sabe que Pacifica solamente quiere ayudar a Mabel, y aunque diga esas cosas, también suele consentir a su hermana, no por nada se inscribió en la clase de criaturas mágicas, solo porque esta se lo pidió.

—Rayos voy tarde para mis clases de Pociones—gruñe antes de despedirse vagamente con la mano y salir corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando la ve correr, un suspiro sale de sus labios y piensa, que sin duda es patético.

.

El almuerzo en el gran comedor, siempre es una odisea, en más de una ocasión ha visto a los hijos del famoso Harry Potter, recibir algún correo con su madre gritando. Sus padres por otro lado, son mucho más calmados, no son magos, en realidad de su familia los únicos magos son sus tíos Stand y Ford, por lo cual fue una sorpresa cuando ambos gemelos recibieron aquella carta en el verano hace tantos años.

Al principio Mabel no le gustaba comer en su mesa de Hufflepuff, aprovechando el vacío legal de la escuela, donde no era prohibido comer con otras mesas, generalmente se turnan los gemelos Pines. La mayoría de sus clases son separadas, pero ya es suficientemente duro dormir lejos del otro, así que siempre comen juntos.

Aunque a veces no es tan bueno.

—Problemas con cierta rubia—cuestiona Mabel divertida, siempre siendo una casamentera.

Aunque en realidad la única buena relación que logro fue con un Slytherin Robie y Tambry una Hufflepuff. Viejos amigos de ambos y mejores amigos de Wendy.

—No pienso todo el día en ella Mabel—le reprocha con cierto fastidio.

La ve sonreír de forma brillante.

Sus dos mejores amigas, Candy y Glenda de su misma casa, solo ríen divertidas. Claramente disfrutando de su sufrimiento ajeno.

—Vamos Dipper ya llevas mucho tiempo enamorado, creo que ya es hora de hacer el paso importante y declararte—indica la chica de forma altanera.

No es como si no quisiera, es que no podía.

Siempre que ambos terminaban solos, las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta incapaz de salir. Era sumamente frustrante. No es que fuera perfeccionista, su confesión con Wendy fue en medio de una criatura que tomaba diferentes formas, pensando que había sido herida, declaro su amor…para posteriormente ser rechazado.

No es que esperara un momento perfecto, pero si un momento…especial.

De reojo volteo a ver a la chica, que hablaba animadamente con otro chico de Slytherin. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, que sonreía amablemente a esta, según recordaba su nombre era Adrien Agreste. No lo tomaba como un problema ya que todo el colegio sabía que desde hace un tiempo, solo tenía ojos para una Gryffindor llamada Marinette.

Una serpiente y un león.

Pero bueno, él sinceramente no estaba muy diferente.

Si bien la casa de las serpientes no solo tomaba ahora hijos de sangre pura, aun habían algunos con viejas costumbres.

Declararse no podría ser tan difícil como luchar contra un ser de otra dimensión.

¿Verdad?

.

En medio de su habitación comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez, por suerte sus compañeros de cuarto no estaban presentes. Él era un chico listo, declararse a una chica no debería ser un gran problema, incluso si pensaba en retrospectiva, Pacifica había respondido amablemente algunos de sus coqueteos y Mabel juraba que se los regresaba. Él a pesar de ser un chico listo, no era bueno en lo de relaciones, pero si su hermana lo decía, debía ser cierto.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Por ella entro un chico de cabellera celeste, bueno, en realidad era oscura y con las puntas celestes al igual que sus ojos. Su nombre era Luka Couffaine, un chico de séptimo, bueno en la música y artes, que era un Ravenclaw y era de los líderes de las casa. No es que fuera chismoso, pero Mabel le comentó que era un interés amoroso de una chica llamada Marinette, la misma que le gustaba a Adrien…en realidad no le gustaban los triángulos amorosos.

—¿Sucede algo doctor diversión?—cuestiono este con una sonrisa amable.

También había sido de la pandilla de Wendy en ocasiones, siempre pasando entre Nate y Lee, ambos Hufflepuff.

Lo miro de reojo, antes de suspirar y sentarse en una cama.

—Tengo problemas con una chica—expreso encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ver la comprensión en el rostro del joven, supuso que el asunto era algo obvio para los que no estaban involucrados. Además, este debía estar en una situación levemente similar.

Entonces este sonrió.

Dejándolo confundido.

—El corazón de una mujer siempre es complicado, pero no debes pensarlo tanto, decir lo que sientes siempre soluciona las cosas—

—¿Lo que siento?—

—Dile que la amas—

Arrugo la frente sin quererlo, eran palabras similares a las de su hermana. No es que no pensara que tuviera oportunidad, en realidad tenía una bastante alta al ser amigos, pero la inseguridad siempre estaba ahí adentro.

Vio a Luka fijamente.

—¿No te daría miedo?—cuestiono algo dudoso.

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven no vacilo al contestar.

—Me daría más miedo perderla—

Touche.

.

A pesar de la charla con Luka, con su hermana, con Wendy por cartas (a quien le pidió consejo), a Stan quien le dijo sobre la mala suerte de la familia, pensó que tal vez su tío Ford tuviera alguna buena idea. Este se encontraba en una enorme biblioteca, con grandes libros, probablemente preparando la clase de mañana. Estaba a punto de buscarlo, cuando una mano lo sujeto por fuerza de la espalda y otra tapo su boca antes de guiarlo a uno de los pasillos. Probablemente hubiera gritado, hubiera atacado, de no ser porque cuando se volteo, noto la mirada suplicante de Pacifica.

Se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía, pero detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos al verla tan preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?—jadeo por bajo para no ser expulsados.

Ella vio asustada a todos lados, antes de arrastrarlo a uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca más alejados, antes de esconderse prácticamente detrás de él.

—Recuerdas que te conté sobre el chico de sexto de Hufflepuff con el que salí unas veces el año pasado—comento Pacifica viendo a todas direcciones.

Sonrió de forma algo tensa, como olvidar a ese chico llamado Darian, un chico bastante apuesto que sin duda, había sacado lo peor de sus celos. Una forma en que terminó por aceptar que tal vez, quería a esa chica más de lo debido.

Pacifica ajena a sus pensamientos aun veía en todas direcciones.

—Bueno debido al baile que vendrá dentro de unas semanas, no deja de acosarme e insistirme que vayamos juntos, estoy a un paso de lanzarle otro moco murciélago si no se detiene—mascullo con ira sujetando su varita, casi imaginando el hechizo entre sus manos.

Trago saliva.

Era uno de los mejores hechizos de Pacifica, junto con un fuerte de autodestrucción o incluso el de cambiar de forma. Pacifica sin duda era un mago excepcional cuando se lo proponía, siendo una de las mejores de Slytherin en la lucha mágica, así como en moda junto con su hermana.

La vio fijamente.

—Mi hermana logro convencer a la directora para hacer otro baile estúpido—mascullo sin creer que funcionara.

El año pasado cuando se hizo el torneo de los tres magos, donde por problemas con Bill termino participando y casi muere en más de una ocasión. En ese baile había terminado de forma…bueno aún tenía escalofríos que recordaba. No había podido reunir fuerzas para invitar a la chica a su lado, quien termino desfilando en un hermoso baile con Darian y el resto de sus amigos.

Mabel tenía ese talento para hacer bailes improvisados, en esta ocasión tomaría algo estúpido como un cumpleaños o algún aniversario, para hacer algo de proporciones épicas.

Vio intensamente a Pacifica, quien aún estaba buscando un escape.

Una idea llego a su mente.

—Podrías ir con otra persona—aconsejo tanteando terreno.

La rubia giro a verle con una ceja arriba sospechosa, puede que Pacifica entrara en Slytherin por la herencia de su familia y sus deseos de siempre obtener lo que quisiera, pero incluso ella rivalizaba con su inteligencia y pudo haberse hecho un buen nombre como Ravenclaw si quisiera.

—¿Qué rayos estas proponiendo?—le cuestiona de brazos cruzados, olvidándose de esconderse.

Se sonroja levemente antes de ver a otro lado.

—Si vas con otra persona y el chico piensa que tienes pareja, puede que se rinda, no creo que sea tan torpe de seguir tras alguien con novio—musita algo más tranquilo, después de todo, no es la parte delicada de su plan.

Pacifica sigue viéndolo intensamente, pero la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, delata que ya debe sospechar para donde se dirige todo.

—¿Quién podría ayudarme a dicho plan?—cuestiona esta ahora con diversión.

El sonrojo se intensifica un poco.

—Un amigo probablemente, alguien en quien confías—responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Puede que sea un poco mezquino decir las mismas palabras que esta le había dicho alguna vez para describirlo. Para Pacifica, tanto Mabel como él, eran sus primeros amigos y las personas en quien más confiaba. Utilizar dicha información a su favor, no era algo muy noble que se diga, pero si funcionaba no es como si se fuera a quejar.

Esta sonrió un poco más, antes de verse las uñas.

—No se Dipper, según recuerdo mi único amigo no le gustan muchos los bailes…ya sabes es un nerd y friki que odia estar en espacios cerrados con mucha gente normal—se burla ella viéndolo con brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Slytherin tenía que ser.

Pero no se dejó retroceder.

—Una noche no mataría a nadie—expreso fingiendo indiferencia.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon antes de verlo detenidamente, pero luego solo puso una sonrisa sincera, esas sonrisas solo para Mabel y él, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Eres el mejor Dipper—aseguro antes de soltarlo y sonreír.

Su rostro alcanzo otro nuevo tono rojo.

.

Gracias a Mabel no hizo una lista para planear su "no cita" esa noche, esta le advirtió que nunca funcionaban y que cuando hizo la estúpida idea de los clones en su primer año, no fue lo mejor. Así que al final del asunto, termino nervioso esperando en un pasillo a que llegara Pacifica. Esto no era el torneo de los 3 magos, no tenía que verse genial o entrar en medio de todos y bailar, esto era solamente una fiesta informal donde todos estarían en el gran salón.

Los estúpidos nervios lo estaban comiendo con vida.

Mabel iría con un chico apuesto de Gryffindor, que exceptuando que era un hombre lobo, en realidad era un gran chico. Mathew los había salvado en más ocasiones de las que le gustara admitir, además aparte de ser un amigo de Pacifica, era buen joven.

—Es solo un baile, no es que fuera a besarla o algo por el estilo—se dice a sí mismo para relajarse.

Pero cuando ve a la chica aparecer, con su cabello suelto y ese vestido algo corto color purpura.

Comienza a pensar que su idea, no es tan buena idea.

.

Dipper no entiende como termino de un baile con su amiga, a estar besándose en medio de los pasillos, con la misma amiga. El baile fue genial, algo muy extraño viniendo de su persona, se ha divertido en grande riendo con su grupo de amigos, sentado en las sillas con Pacifica charlando con bromas de por medio, e incluso pudo bailar algunas canciones a petición de la rubia que eran bastante movidas. Cualquiera que los viera diría que era una pareja de amigos, no de pareja romántica. Incluso canto en el karaoke improvisado con Mabel y Pacifica.

Luego había llegado Darian, recordaba vagamente a Pacifica furiosa cuando este le insinuó algo de ambos, y antes de darse cuenta, la rubia había estampado sus labios sobre los suyos. Ahora que lo pensaba brevemente, medio colegio los había visto, incluyendo su hermana, por lo cual, probablemente el día siguiente tendría muchas respuestas que dar a preguntas que no estaba seguro como contestar.

Continuando recordaba una patada de Pacifica a Darian, un moco murciélago, a la rubia arrastrándolo por los pasillos y despotricando contra los hombres. Admitía sin vergüenza que estaba algo aturdido para ser de utilidad, hasta que volvió a sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

No se quejaba, estaba casi 100% seguro que todo era un sueño o una ilusión.

Puede que ese fuera el principal motivo que después de la sorpresa inicial, tomara la iniciativa y fuera quien le diera la vuelta a la situación. Ya no era Pacifica estampando sus labios (bastante suaves puede agregar) sobre los suyos, ahora era él quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura con firmeza, atrapándola contra la pared mientras se proponía a devorar los labios de la rubia.

Eran tan…perfectos.

Ya había besado anteriormente, un verdad o reto dirigido por Mabel que sin duda no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo. Además del novio pez de su hermana que tuvo que rescatar en su segundo verano y también en su cuarto año en aquel viaje por la carretera con Stan. Pero esos besos habían sido algo forzados, por salvar vidas y para experimentar.

Nada comparado a esto.

La sensación del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, todo su interior queriendo explotar en miles de maneras, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas que no lograban procesar mayor información que ese mismo instante y su cuello parecía quemar donde la rubia lo sujetaba para intensificar el beso.

Al separarse, ambos jadeantes, se vieron de forma intensa unos momentos. Entonces Pacifica sonreía, de esa manera que era sincera, pero también que provocaba miles de cosas oscuras, que la hacían sentirse diminuto a su lado.

¿Eso era o no era un sueño?

—De saber que besabas tan bien, hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho—comento esta de forma casual acariciando vagamente su mejilla.

No explicando porque inicio el beso.

No queriendo hablar del tema.

Volviéndolo loco por el misterio.

Quiso dejarlo pasar, seguir adelante, volverla a besar (Merlín sabía que realmente quería volver a besarla), pero como siempre su peor enemigo, él mismo, comenzó atacarle con dudas. Su mente no encontraba una explicación razonable al anterior beso, al menos no una creíble. Físicamente estaba obvio que estaba interesado en Pacifica, pero él no quería solo besos fugaces, bueno si los quería, pero no eran suficientes, con ella no era suficiente.

Una mano en su mejilla lo hizo parpadear, antes de ver como Pacifica aún estaba entre sus brazos y la pared, viéndolo ahora preocupada.

Sus ojos le cuestionaban sobre que estaba mal, intento sonreír, pero solo salió una pequeña mueca.

—Pacifica, esto significa…nosotros solo…que…—las palabras o alguna pregunta coherente no parecía poder escapar de sus labios.

Pacifica sabía, sus ojos sonrieron antes de acariciar vagamente su mejilla y que el cerrara los ojos por el contacto. Sus manos eran muy suaves contra su piel.

Era un toque esquicito.

—Me gustas Dipper, me gustas como más que un amigo hace mucho tiempo—la tranquila confesión de la rubia, lo hubiera hecho escupir una bebida de estar tomando alguna.

En su lugar soltó un jadeo antes de verla confundido.

—¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto con voz algo aguda.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente desde siempre, pero estoy segura que desde finales de nuestro primer año—

—Pero me odiabas, siempre me insultabas—

—Tenía como doce años…no era buena en eso—

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—Nunca se presentó la oportunidad—

Se separó de ella viéndola incrédulo, antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos frente a esta. En su mente intentaron pasar todos los momentos vividos con la chica. Recordaba los crueles insultos de principio de su primer año, como luego en su segundo fueron más bien retos, la aventura en su mansión, la chica riendo a su lado.

Todo era tan confuso.

Giro a verla ahora enojado.

—¿Qué cambio ahora?—mascullo pensando que llevaba dos años rompiendo su cabeza por nada.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

—Te vi bastante animado en el beso hace unos momentos—contesto viendo levemente a sus pantalones y luego a su rostro que se sonrojo ante la leve referencia.

Mascullo por bajo.

—Bueno ahora que yo admití mis sentimientos, tu no me rechazaste el beso y prácticamente me invitaste a un baile…estoy esperando tu confesión romántica genio—hablo la rubia con ambos brazos en sus caderas.

Tan segura de sí misma.

Quiso negarse solo para ver su cara de estupefacción.

Pero al verla a los ojos, aquella chiquilla molesta de doce años ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una joven de 16 años, que había vivido desventuras con su persona. una niña que había aprendido sobre humildad, esfuerzo y arduo trabajo para ganar su nombre por ella misma y no su familia. Estaba su gran amiga, su interés romántico y en un futuro algo lejano, quien probablemente compartiera el resto de su vida con él.

Porque aunque su hermana se enamoraba constantemente (hasta la llegada de Matt), él no era así. No sería tan malo en el amor como su tío Stan o lo ignoraría por completo por sus viajes dimensionales como Ford. Por supuesto que su sueño de investigar misterios alrededor del mundo aun giraba en su cabeza, pero la idea de estar con Pacifica también.

Sonrió antes de estirar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de la chica, que para varias, se dignó a sonrojarse un poco. Antes que la pellizcara y jalara un poco, ganando un chillido indignado de esta.

La vio sacar su varita dispuesto a apuntarlo con un hechizo poderoso.

Así que sonrió.

—Me gustas mucho Pacifica Northwest—hablo congelándola en su sitio.

La vio abrir su boca lentamente, antes de posar una mano sobre su rostro totalmente rojo. Entonces se acercó para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, que ella no rechazo y en su lugar, se acomodó perfectamente entre sus brazos.

No era como planeaba su confesión.

Pero nunca las cosas salían como las planeaba.

Aun así haría el esfuerzo, para que tal vez en algunos años, su propuesta de matrimonio si fuera la correcta. Pero tal vez, se estaba adelantando un poco al asunto.

 **Fin**

 _Me estoy viendo de nuevo Gravity falls, me han enviado de tarea ver cosas en inglés, aprovechando que Netflix tiene también la serie con subtítulos en inglés. Aprovecho para estudiar y ver todo lo que quiero, siempre y cuando este en ese idioma._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
